kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Peng
|gender= Male |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= |appearance= Spotted gray fur with golden eyes |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Trained at the Jade Palace for a time before leaving off for his travels ("The Kung Fu Kid") }} Peng is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a young who used to be a potter before he became a traveler. He made his first appearance in "The Kung Fu Kid", where he trained at the Jade Palace for a time after being discovered as a Kung Fu prodigy at the Peace Jubilee. Biography Beginnings It was briefly mentioned in the episode "The Kung Fu Kid" that Peng is from "the valley over" from the Valley of Peace, where he was presumably raised by his family and learned pottery. It is unknown, however, when Peng started training in Kung Fu, though he admitted at one point to have no formal training, hinting that he is self-taught. When he became a teenager, Peng left his hometown in search of his uncle, Tai Lung, though it is unknown how much he knows of his uncle. He stopped in the Valley of Peace to partake in the Peace Jubilee, where he would be discovered as a Kung Fu prodigy by the master of the Jade Palace. In Legends of Awesomeness Peng made his debut in "The Kung Fu Kid". Upon arriving in the Valley of Peace to partake in the Peace Jubilee, someone proposed that Peng fight Jing Mei, the nephew of Temutai, who was one of the masters hosting the celebration. Peng was hesitant until Jing Mei knocked down his pottery cart, and agreed to the fight. He introduced himself to Master Shifu and assured the Dragon Warrior that he wanted to fight. When the match began, Peng first evaded Jing Mei's attacks but then countered one and finished the fight with three airborne spin-kicks, easily winning the match. Before he could take his leave, both Po and Temutai tried to convince Peng to train with one of them, almost turning into a fight until Shifu declared it was Peng's choice. The young snow leopard decided to train with Po at the Jade Palace. On their way to the Palace, Peng was mobbed by a group of children who had become his new fans and signed autographs before at last he was taken to the Training Hall where he met and was complimented by the Furious Five, who offered him a run through the training course. Peng traversed it in seconds flat. At dinner, Peng sat at the head of the table (where Po was supposed to be sitting as host) and told some jokes, succeeding in making Tigress laugh. Later, he met up with Po in the Training Hall again, where the Dragon Warrior haltingly told Peng that Shifu had dismissed the young potter's skills as a warrior. This outraged Peng, who declared he'd prove Shifu wrong before running off. He sought out Temutai and told him what happened before picking up a sword, proclaiming he would defeat the Qidan Clan leader and show Shifu what real strength is. During their fight, Peng got Temutai on the defensive when they were interrupted by Jing Mei. Not wanting to get involved he quickly excused himself, much to his uncle's fury. Finally, Po showed up and tried to stop the fight; but Peng refused to back down, exclaiming he "practiced his Kung Fu without any plans, no expectations, and no dreams" until Po "gave him one" and Shifu "snatched it away". The fight continued outside and before long, everyone (the Furious Five, the Qidan Warriors, and the villagers) were all fighting and squabbling until Po shouted for everyone to stop. Here, Peng got a confession from Po that he was the one who wanted Peng gone, not Shifu, because he got jealous of Peng's popularity, and sincerely apologized. Though shaken, Peng found it in his heart to forgive Po, and partook in the closing ceremony with Po and Temutai by performing . When the Jubilee was over, Po invited Peng back to the Jade Palace, but Peng politely declined as he wanted to continue his travels, revealing that he was searching for his uncle. When Po asked who his uncle was, he received a shock when the young snow leopard revealed that his uncle is Tai Lung. In one source for the episode "Tigress Tale" TVGuide.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : TV Listing" (older version; retrieved April 13, 2012), Peng was said to make a return. However, other sources about the episode suggests this may have been a mistake about the episode's plot. IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : Tigress Tale" Personality Peng is shown to be modest and rather humble for someone so skilled, as he didn't actually want to fight until Jing Mei forced his paw. Even so, Peng showed a sense of determination that reflected that of his uncle, in that while he may not seek out fights, he will do whatever it takes to finish them on his own terms. Being young, he understandably got excited by the opportunity to train in the Jade Palace with Shifu, the Furious Five, and Po, but he seemed to share Tai Lung's ambition in proving himself, shown when he recklessly sought to defeat Temutai to prove himself worthy. He claimed he had practiced his Kung Fu without expectations and no dreams until Po gave him one, hinting he might be self-taught and had done so with great effort. Even so, Peng was shown to be far more forgiving than Tai Lung was, as he forgave Po for lying to him and hurting his feelings and pride. It is possible that Peng possesses all the positive aspects Tai Lung himself once had when he was his nephew's age. Fighting Style Peng is shown to be a Kung Fu prodigy, though he claims he has had no formal training or instruction. He fights with a level of skill very similar to that of his uncle's — enough to force a Kung Fu warrior like Temutai on the defensive, traverse the Training Hall in almost seconds flat, and show some skill in swordsmanship. He fights by evading, turning his opponents' strength against them, and uses aerial kicks when on the offensive. Relationships Tai Lung Revealed at the very end of the Legends of Awesomeness episode "The Kung Fu Kid", Peng disclosed to Po that he was traveling around the land in search of his uncle, Tai Lung. The relationship they may have had with each other is currently unknown, although it is presumably non-existent because of Tai Lung's twenty-year incarceration; it's likely that Peng may have never even met him. It is also unknown what else Peng possibly knows about his uncle (such as his training at the Jade Palace under Master Shifu and his eventual incarceration), but he is most likely unaware of his fatal defeat by the hands of the Dragon Warrior (Po). Po Upon first meeting him and seeing his Kung Fu skills, Po thought of Peng as a gifted warrior. But he later grew jealous of Peng when he started gaining all the attention of Po's regular admirers. Po eventually admitted his jealousy and the two made peace with each other. Shifu Shifu was thoroughly impressed by Peng's skills enough so that he wanted him to do the performance at the closing of the Peace Jubilee instead of Po. However, Shifu is unaware of the fact that Peng himself is looking for his uncle, Tai Lung, the very same warrior whom Shifu raised as a cub. The Furious Five The Furious Five were very impressed with Peng's Kung Fu skills, and enjoyed his company while he trained at the Jade Palace. Peng also enjoyed the Five's company, and was able to make Tigress laugh with his jokes — something that Po was never able to do. Temutai Coming soon! Jing Mei Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Peng wears a tan vest with an orange belt, purple sweatpants, and sandals. Trivia *In , " " ( : 鹏 ; : 鵬; : péng) translates to " ", which is a large mythical bird.MDBG.net - Chinese-English Dictionary: "peng" Gallery Peng-and-master-shifu.png|Peng talking with Master Shifu Peng-loa.png|Peng facing Jing Mei at the Peace Jubilee View more... Quotes Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Felines